Alone
by Not-Gonna-Happen-Duude
Summary: It's interesting how you can feel alone when you have someone by your side.


**I don't know what I'm doing with this, I just felt really upset like two weeks ago so I wrote this in class. I wasn't sure how to end it so I kind of left it hanging, it could be continued, but only if you guys want to. I guess there would just be two parts to it.**

** It's really short, and I guess it could be triggering because of self harm. I'm sorry I didn't update Take Me Back To the Start, I would have uploaded chapter five but I wasn't home, and this week has been hell. I'm gonna post it when I finish chapter six because I don't know if I'll need to go back and change anything. Just know there's gonna be a huge plot twist in it.**

**Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Mitchie! Mitchie please stop." Mitchie kept walking, she could care less that her best friend was desperately screaming her name.

She continued to walk up the stairs, but not without hearing another set of footsteps following after her.

"Alex just leave me the fuck alone!" She ran into her bedroom and shut the door to her bathroom, making the paintings in her room shake.

Alex jumped at the loudness of Mitchie's voice. She didn't understand any of this. She didn't know if she had done something wrong, even if she didn't she'd blame herself either way.

Everything had been going well, they were both happy, enjoying their time being dorks together.

They were laughing nonstop, ocassionally making the teacher scold them, but they didn't care. It was the only class they could actually talk in, it was the only class they sat next to each other.

It was afterwards that everything changed. Mitchie's mood took a drastic change. Alex watched her, trying to figure when things had gone wrong, but she couldn't pinpoint the exact moment whwen things collapsed. She just couldn't figure things out. Mitchie had gone to the bathroom, maybe that's when something happened?

"Mitchie!" Alex jammed her shoulder into the white wooden door that was currently separating her from her best friend.

Nothing happened, Mitchie didn't do anything. She wasn't planning on letting Alex in, so she slid down the wall and stared at the razor she held in her hand.

She's been trying to fight off the urges for what seems like forever, but in reality it's been two months.

It could be considered a week, since she had dug her nails into her skin a week before. But it's been two months since she last felt that pleasure, the pleasure that came from the blade that would so often kiss her skin.

She was scared to do it, not because something drastic would happen, she knew better than to cut too deep. But she knew if she gave in now, it would be harder for her to stop.

But she didn't think she could fight it off any longer. She had already fought it off so many times, and now it's pilled up. Each time she doesn't give in the urges become stronger.

That's the sickening thing about an addiction. You always want more, you always feel like you need more, even though you know you need to stop, that you need help. And once you give in, you come crashing down, because depression takes over as well.

Mitchie has thought this over and over again, but in the end she always gives into the little voice in the back of her head,she gives into the voice that tells her to take in deep breath and to drop the blade.

Mitchie winces a bit, as she feels that all too familiar rush invade her body. She only winces, nothing more than that because she's become used to it, she's used to feeling the small pain that comes from the wounds she carves into her skin.

"Fuck!" She screams out. Her body is shaking against the door, she can't stop crying.

"Michelle open the fucking door!" Alex wasn't mad, she was just worried. Her best friend has locked herself in her bathroom, and she's screaming.

"It was never locked."The moment those words entered Alex's ears she opened the door, accidently hitting Mitchie's head.

"I love you."Alex looked Mitchie in the eyes when she said it. Alex was internally panicking, but those three words were the only words she was capable of speaking.

"I love you so much Mitchie." Both girls were crying, no words were needed.


End file.
